Are You Gonna Be My Girl?
by MusicISmyLIFE66
Summary: Based on the song "Are you Gonna be my Girl?", by the Jet. It takes place in book3, except there are no love notes sent to Michael. Whole new different ending! please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All this belongs to Meg Cabot and the song "Are you gonna be my girl?" belongs to Jet. This song is like the best song EVER!!! And it fits perfectly with this story!! **:^)**

Chapter 1

__

Go!!  
  
So 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and I really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.  
  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks   
now you don't need that money   
when you look like that, do ya honey.  
  
Big black boots,   
long brown hair,   
she's so sweet   
with her get back stare.  
  
Well I could see,   
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

****

Michael POV~

"MICHAEL, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS DOWN HERE!"

Great. Nothing's better than having your sister's loud ,annoying voice scream for you to wake up in the morning. Better than a alarm clock. I was already awake and dressed anyway. I walked downstairs to find myself face-to-face with the girl of my dreams. Mia Thermopolis. Forget girl of my dreams. She's my soul mate! 

Okay there are three reasons I shouldn't be in love with her:

1. She's my little sister's best friend. I don't even want to know how Lilly will react.

2. She's three years younger than me. Three! If I'd go out with her then I'd be a cradle-snatcher.

3. She's the princess of Genovia. A princess!! She deserves way better than me. She's going to rule a country one day for God's sake. 

4. SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!! Her boyfriend is Kenny!! The anime guy. I know that I don't deserve Mia but Kenny certainly doesn't. 

Plus, I doubt she'd ever return my feelings. She just thinks of me as her best friend's geeky brother. 

"Hey Michael!", she smiled. God, she's gorgeous.

"Hey Thermopolis."

"Michael, we need to go. The limo's waiting for us outside!", Lilly said obviously annoyed. "You always keep us waiting."

" I'm so sorry.", I said sarcastically. "Please, do you have it in your heart to forgive me?"

She rolled her eyes. " Shut up Michael."

I grinned. Lilly is so fun to tease sometimes. I glanced over at Mia and saw her chuckling at the whole scene. I'm so in love with her.

"So, am I still coming over to your place?", I asked Mia.

"Yup.", she nodded. "Thanks for tutoring me, by the way if I hadn't already said it. If it hadn't been your tutoring, I'd probably fail algebra. Forget the fact, my step dad is my algebra teacher.", she grinned.

"No problem." I do anything for her. Seeing her smile is like one of the greatest things that happened so far today. I'm so pathetic. I'm in love with this girl, and I lost her to a anime-obsessed freak. Tsk Tsk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, here we are.", she opened the door to her house. I walked inside. It's the first time I've been inside her house. I mean she always comes over to ours, so I've never been inside hers. 

"Nice place.", I complemented. "No one's home?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Frank and my mom are out. They're heading to the hospital for mom's monthly checkup."

I nodded. "So where do you want to study? In your living room?"

"How about my bedroom. The living room's a mess, and I can't think of anywhere else. The kitchen's a mess too. 

That's what you get when you have a pregnant woman living in your home."

I raised an eyebrow. Her bedroom??? "Uh, sure why not. You're parents won't mind?", I asked nervously.

"They'd understand. My room's the only room that is clean enough to study."

I gulped. "Okay, sure then." Her bedroom is what I expected it to be like. Tidy and neat. I glanced at the N'Sync calendar. "N'Sync fan?", I asked surprised.

She grinned. "Totally. You're not?"

I shook my head. "Backstreet boys are way better." I can't believe I'm flirting with Mia in her BEDROOM!!

"So, lets get started.", I opened her textbook. I could've died and gone to heaven. I was the closest to her than I've ever been and it felt good that she needed me for help. Even if it was something like Algebra. My hand brushed against hers a few times, and sometimes she would blush. 

"Ooooh. I get it now.", she exclaimed. She looked at me amazed. "I've been trying to figure out how to do that for like a week and you just taught me all of it today. Wow, thanks."

I grinned. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a genius."

She laughed and threw her pillow at me. "Mr. Cockiness."

" Its not nice to call people names.", I replied. I grabbed her wrist before she could throw her other pillow at me. I swear our noses were touching. We were that close. And then I did something unbelievable. I kissed her. And surprisingly she kissed me back. I half expected her to push me away in disgust then kick me out of her house. 

She pulled back, with wide eyes. "I-I…"

I knew it. She hates me. Before she could say anything, I ran out of her house. I am an idiot. Why did I have to go and kiss her? Now I ruined our whole friendship. My life sucks.

__

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and I really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.  
  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks   
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.  
  
Big black boots,   
long brown hair,   
she's so sweet   
with her get back stare.  
  
Well I could see,   
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?

__

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea

A/N: Please REVIEW!!!!! It makes me update faster!!! **:^)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

****

Mia's POV~

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my frikkin God! You will not believe what happened today! Michael Moscovitzes kissed me!!! HE KISSED ME! I mean its like 'bam' one minute he was tutoring me, then 'bam' he kisses me on the lips! Did you know that was my first kiss? Kenny doesn't count….. Well anyway I know I should be like prancing all over the place in joy, since I have a big crush on Michael, but I'm not. He ran away, before I could say anything! I mean was I that bad of a kisser? Great, the first time I kiss a guy and I make him run away. Good job, Thermopolis.

"Mia? Earth to Mia!", Lilly screamed in my ear.

"Huh?" I said, banishing my thoughts.

Lilly frowned at me. "Are you okay? What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. Did something happen yesterday when my brother was at your house?"

"What?", I said, alarmed. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well when he came home yesterday, he seemed….quiet and weird."

"Oh. That's odd", I said, trying to act casual. 

She stared at me weirdly. "Right. Well he likes you, you know that?"

"Likes who?"

Lilly sighed exasperatedly . " God, I swear you're so dense sometimes. Michael likes you!"

WHAT?!? What the hell is Lilly talking about? Her brother doesn't like me. I mean he ran away from me yesterday. Why would he like me??? "What? Michael doesn't like me."

"Yes he does."

"But how- when- I mean really?", I babbled. Part of me really wanted to believe Lilly, but the other part is screaming 'Michael doesn't like you! Who would like you?'

" Yeah!", she said, getting annoyed.

"Well, why are you telling me this?"

"Why do you think? Its obvious you like him back."

"What?!" HOW COULD LILLY KNOW??? 

She rolled her eyes. "Don't deny it Mia. Practically everyone knows that you and Michael like each other except for you and Michael and maybe Kenny."

I just gaped at her with wide eyes. "Oh….well….okay. I admit it.", I said sighing. "I like your brother."

"Duh."

" Well I can't like him. I'm not supposed to like him. I have a boyfriend!!", I exclaimed.

"Kenny?", she snorted. "Mia you don't really like him. I mean you won't even let him kiss you ,and you guys have been dating for like a month."

I just stared at her. There's no fooling Lilly. "What should I do?"

"The obvious thing. Break up with Kenny and tell Michael you like him."

"What if Michael rejects me?"

"He won't!!! He likes you!!", she exclaimed. "How many times do I have to say that?"

"At least a million more times.", I said smiling. MICHAEL LIKES ME!!!!!!! But why did he run away?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner I logged online:

FtLouie: Hey 

IluvRomance: Hey Mia! Are you going to ask out Michael?

WHAT!?! HOW DOES SHE KNOW? 

FtLouie: What? What do you mean?

IluvRomance: Lilly told me you were going to ask out Michael.

I'm going to kill Lilly, the next time I meet her. She has no right telling people about my personal life. Who else did she tell? Plus, I'm not going to ask out Michael. Like I have the courage to…

FtLouie: I'm not. She was lying.

IluvRomance: Michael's hot! I see why you like him.

She can't call Michael hot! Michael's mine! Whoa…where did that come from? Tina can call any guy hot she wants. And Michael's not mine. 

FtLouie: I'm not going to ask him out!!!!!!

IluvRomance: Suuure

Okay, Tina's really getting on my nerves. 

IluvRomance: I g2g anyway. See you tomorrow at school.

FtLouie: Bye

IluvRomance has logged off

CracKing: Hey 

I'm nervous. What do I say to him?????

FtLouie: Hey

CracKing: About yesterday, I'm sorry

FtLouie: What do you mean?

CracKing: I'm sorry I kissed you. It shouldn't have happened. 

What???? 

FtLouie: Uh its okay

NO ITS NOT OKAY!!!!!!!!, I felt like screaming.

CracKing: Friends?

FtLouie: Always

That's all we'll ever be. Friends. How stupid was I to think that he liked me??? Seriously I need to stop listening to Lilly. Michael doesn't like me. He probably likes that fruit-fly cloning girl that he hangs out with. What's her name? Oh yeah, Judith Gershner…. Maybe I should learn to clone fruit flies. 

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!

~*~Di~*~


End file.
